


Muku and Hiba Go Mile High - REVENGE

by citrussunscreen



Series: Muku and Hiba Go Mile High [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6918 Celebration Week Contribution? A sort of sequel to 'Muku and Hiba Go Mile High' but can be read by itself, I suppose. Once again, a bazooka sets off a trail of Muku and Hiba interaction, this time with Hibari attempting to take care of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muku and Hiba Go Mile High - REVENGE

Title: Muku and Hiba Go Mile High - REVENGE.

Rating: M

Warnings: TYL6918, 69TYL18, TYL69TYL18, 6918, bondage, spanking and pretty much PWP all the way through.

Note: 6918 Celebration Week contribution? Eh, as you’ve probably figured out, this is sort of a continuation from ‘Muku and Hiba Go Mile High’. Nah, you can probably read it by itself, it’s just that you won’t get some of the references, probably. ^~^ Please do enjoy. I really couldn’t do any study with 6918 week behind my back. And yes, I just had to go ahead and choose a rather weird title and write some PWP. I think I may be on a high. Or just crazy. Urgh, I actually feel like writing MukuHiba angst at the moment…TAT

Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

_Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the fingers inside of his mouth, sucking diligently, occasionally running his teeth across those long fingers, sometimes, allowing his teeth to sink in and bite softly, not nearly hard enough to draw blood. He could feel saliva dripping from his mouth but paid it no heed. Mukuro bit his leather glove off his free hand, throwing the glove aside before carding his hand through Hibari’s soft mop of raven black hair._

_Moaning, Hibari shivered as he felt Mukuro’s fingers travel down his spine, dancing intrusively all the way till the fingers reached the cleft between his cheeks. Opening his silver gray eyes as the fingers left his mouth, Hibari prepared himself, mentally as the saliva slicked fingers pushed into him, obtrusively with sharp precise movements. He could feel his backside twitch as his entrance welcomed Mukuro’s fingers, pulling them deeper inside. He wondered briefly if it were him that was panting so shamelessly._

_Feeling the Cloud Guardian trembling, Mukuro licked his lips as he allowed his other hand to not so curiously explore Hibari’s body, kneading the sweaty shoulders, ghosting over the flushed skin and playfully pinching the hardened nipples. He watched as Hibari threw his head back, the mouth opening but there was no sound coming out, as though Mukuro had pumped all of Hibari’s voice out._

_“So docile” Mukuro mumbled as he took his fingers out, watching as Hibari’s expression cringed, he could hear the other take in a deep breath and he could feel the other jolt from the unexpected movement. Burying his erection in the other’s cheeks, Mukuro did not push into the ready and waiting puckered hole. Instead, he merely started a slow rhythm of rubbing his sensitive erection against the pale cheeks._

_His attempted to clench the white tiles on the wall to no avail as his fingers clenched tightly into fists that pressed strongly against the bathroom walls. Hibari pressed his forehead against the tiled walls, attempting to calm himself down as he pushed his backside closer to Mukuro, ignoring the hands that were gripping his hips and member. He muttered with coloured cheeks to the Mist Guardian “I’m never going on a plane with you, ever again.”_

_Putting on a hurt expression, Mukuro wanted to guilt trap the other, but then remembered that Hibari had his back to him and couldn’t see Mukuro’s face at all. So the expression was quickly replaced with one of utmost amusement as he spread Hibari’s cheeks and pushed his erection inside. “Why, is this return flight not enough fun for you?”_

xxx

Muku and Hiba Go Mile High – REVENGE

xxx

Sighing, Mukuro rubbed his sore shoulders as he ventured into the small apartment he was sharing with the deadly Cloud Guardian. It really seemed as though he were asking to be bitten to death as he walked into the house with his shoes on, leaving shoeprints as he walked across the recently cleaned floorboards. Perhaps he just wanted to rile the other one up. It was entertaining, you’d have to admit.

Finally kicking his boots off as he walked into the bedroom, Mukuro pulled his coat and top off, half expecting to see Hibari sprawled across their bed, naked and waiting. He scoffed, knowing that that was impossible.

He really didn’t expect to see a half naked Hibari Kyoya sitting invitingly on the bed.

Mukuro watched as his partner smirked at him, crossing one of his slim and pale legs across the other. That bastard was teasing him.

“Want some?” Hibari asked, that smug look plastered all over his face.

One of Mukuro’s eyebrows rose. This was getting interesting.

Hibari ran a hand from his butt cheek across his thigh and towards his knee “Come and get some”

Pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, Mukuro really wanted to know what possessed Hibari to transform him into this...totally different person. And then he looked at that familiar smirk on the Japanese’s face, and he knew that it was the same person, still his Kyoya.

Well, if he was being invited, then really, of course he’d say yes. “What do you have to offer, Kyoya?”

“Everything” Hibari whispered confidently as he dangerously spread his legs

This Kyoya, to Mukuro was just a tad bit weird. He couldn’t tell if he liked the blushing Kyoya more or the one in front of him now more. He’d just have to find out. And like a predator, Mukuro stalked up to Hibari, his eyes gleaming. “Then, are you prepared, Kyoya?”

“Just try me”

Crawling in between the other’s legs, Mukuro swore mentally that one day he was going to die from bliss. He ran his finger over the smooth leg, very much like how Hibari was doing before.

Hibari sighed inwardly. He really wanted to kick the other in the face. He was still furious about the last plane trip. And so kick he did.

Falling backwards, Mukuro held his poor face and glared at the other “What are you doing?”

Holding a purple barrel, Hibari put on a neutral expression and looked at the other before looking at the barrel he was holding.

“Ten year bazooka?” Mukuro asked as he rubbed his face.

Smiling rather creepily, Hibari shook his head “I had this one custom made, it’s just a little revenge” before he threw the purple barrel over the other’s head. Watching as a puff of pink smoked covered his bed with a single click. And before he knew it, a ten year younger Mukuro was sitting on his bed, confused.

“Now” Hibari started as he gave the younger topless boy a glare “what should I ever do with you? We only have five minutes after all”

xxx

“What the?” Hibari stammered out as he watched as Rokudo Mukuro was wrapped in a screen of pink smoke. He sighed in relief when the smoke started clearing as he noted that the other boy was still there. However it was when his eyes caught sight of numerous ear piercings and that long pony tail that still haunted him in his sleep, Hibari Kyoya was quick in pushing himself off the other’s lap, knowing well that the Rokudo Mukuro from the future had just decided to pop by. Right in the middle of sex as well. He really did have a bad sense of timing, that darn illusionist.

And his leg was caught.

By the older Mukuro’s hand.

He tried, shaking the hand off, even kicking the other…which only gave Mukuro the chance to catch his other ankle, pulling him in as if he were reeling in the fishing line. Before Hibari knew it, he was straddling Mukuro’s lap again. He could feel it, the other was hard, and that just scared him a little. So it was only natural that he moved away from it.

Mukuro blinked and sighed, remembering what happened, he held Hibari’s chin tightly and tilted it, looking at the other’s facial features before concluding that “Oya, oya, I’ve come ten years into the past”

Hibari glared at the future Mukuro. He really wanted to free himself from the pervert’s grasp, but, why did the other have to hold on so hard. He’d have to rip his limbs off if he wanted to free himself. How terribly troublesome.

“So that’s why it was a custom made bazooka” chuckled Mukuro as he looked at the clearly younger Hibari Kyoya “To bring me into the past, no, to more like bring YOUR Rokudo Mukuro into the future”

Hibari smirked and nodded “so you CARELESSLY let yourself get hit by that custom made bazooka”

Mukuro cringed at the other’s wording. He remembered calling the other ‘careless’ the last time a similar situation was thrust upon them.

“So, this must be my gift for myself.” Hibari muttered, thinking about how he could execute revenge on the man before him.

“Kyoya-kun” Mukuro stated, still gripping the boy “Was it your hobby to straddle me half naked in the car?”

Hibari picked up the playful tone of the other. He sneered “Well if you weren’t so horny – “

“And if you weren’t so willing –“

There was a pregnant pause as the two glared at one another.

“Where else have the two of you done it?” Mukuro asked, just a little curious that his memory was currently failing him “The hospital? The School? Public toilets? The Church even?”

Hibari’s face flushed as he looked at the man from the future. “You serious?”

Smirking, Mukuro pulled the boy closer so that their chests were touching “Guess the two of you haven’t discovered the thrill of exhibitionism huh?”

“No! What –“

“It’s nice to be young. You’d get there in a few years” interrupted Mukuro before he leaned in to place a small kiss on the other’s forehead, as if he were still treating the other like a child.

He expected it, knowing Hibari’s personality that the younger and shorter Guardian would pull him down for a passionate kiss. Tongues, the metallic taste of blood, wondering fingers, soft hair and just the concept of the kiss itself made Mukuro smile to himself giddily.

“I really do hate you” grumbled Hibari as he wiped the dripping saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand before wiping it all over Mukuro’s pants seeing as how the other didn’t have a shirt on. He could just imagine what the older him and the man before him were doing before he…carelessly got hit by the custom bazooka, bringing him into the past instead of the future. Actually, he didn’t really want to think about it, that ten years from now he’d still be allowing that pervert to touch him so intimately.

“What are you smiling about?” the future Mukuro asked, poking Hibari on the cheek “Did something good happen?” Mukuro frowned from the lack of reaction before his expression cheered up “Ah, you’re captivated by me, aren’t you, oh little one?”

Grimacing, Hibari shifted nervously, scolding himself for letting his guard down. He gulped when he realised he could feel Mukuro’s erection poking at his entrance that HIS Mukuro was preparing earlier. Hibari swore that he was not getting turned on.

He hated how Mukuro’s hands were now gripping his hip, holding him in place. That damn pervert.

Placing his hands around the future Mukuro’s neck, Hibari allowed his fingers to tangle with Mukuro’s long hair as he captured the other’s lips, sucking softly before biting, drawing the blood he loved so much. And when the opportunity arose, Hibari took advantage of Mukuro’s hands that were wandering, touching the smaller boy’s body. He gripped the wrist tightly, giving Mukuro a smirk, he licked his lips. He brought the hands he were held captive to his mouth and flicked his tongue across both wrists, letting his teeth graze over Mukuro’s palm.

Pushing Mukuro’s arms above his head and carefully lodging the illusionist’s hands behind the head rest, Hibari skilfully tied Mukuro’s wrists together with his school tie. “Don’t move, or I’ll bite you dead”

Mukuro didn’t look too happy, but complied nonetheless…after all, they didn’t even have 5 minutes, what could Hibari do to him anyway?

He was wrong for the second time that day as he felt Hibari grind into him, forcing Mukuro’s breath to hitch a pitch. That sly brat.

“For revenge” whispered Hibari before he latched his mouth onto Mukuro’s neck, sucking before piercing his sharp teeth into the neck, just for the fun of it. He watched as the blood trailed down the other’s neck. Deciding not to lap it up like a dog would, Hibari smeared the blood on his fingers before licking his fingers clean of blood.

Mukuro hated this whole ‘revenge’ thing that both the past and his Hibari were going on about. And really, watching Hibari lick HIS blood off his fingers were starting to make him feel flushed and needy for release.

Undoing the buttons and fly on Mukuro’s pants, Hibari reached to free the future Mukuro’s erect member. He ran a finger down the sensitive organ, smiling successfully as he felt Mukuro shudder beneath him. Sitting up, Hibari leaned forward towards Mukuro, placing his lips on the other, allowing Mukuro’s leaking member to graze his twitching entrance as he reached behind Mukuro’s head to pull out the piece of string that was holding the other’s long hair together.

Groaning as his member touched the entrance to Hibari’s hole, Mukuro wanted to thrust up and bury past the tight rings of muscle he knew was there. But he couldn’t. Hibari’s legs were pinning him down. He waited with excitement and anticipation for Hibari to impale himself onto the future Mukuro’s waiting member. But that moment never came.

Watching as Hibari used the string he tied his hair with to tie around his arousal, Mukuro growled, most definitely displeased “You’re so naughty, Kyoya-kun”

Shrugging, the boy dismissed what the man had to say. This was revenge after all, for that incident in the plane. Hibari cursed silently at how hard it was to move in the car seat as he adjusted his position so that he was no longer lingering above Mukuro’s member. “You know, I just really wanted to taste your blood was all”

“I know” grumbled Mukuro “you have a blood fetish”

“Mmmhmmm” Hibari prodded Mukuro’s mouth open with his fingers “Suck, I need to finish preparing myself so that I can get some decent sex after you’re gone.

“Wait! Wha – “ Mukuro complained but was cut off when three fingers entered his mouth. He fumed. He couldn’t believe that the young Hibari Kyoya just called him, unsatisfactory.

Mukuro watched as Hibari took the fingers out of his mouth, he watched as the flushed face came closer, he watched as the younger boy moan with a pleasured face, he watched as that mouth opened, his name spilling out of those beautiful lips.

And wait….what…Mukuro was left a little stumped as he realised Hibari Kyoya was preparing himself in front of him. He wanted to watch. But it was hard with that erotic face before him. He could feel his erection rub against Hibari’s clothes. He closed his eyes as he felt Hibari’s lips against his own and when they disappeared he swore his heart leapt out when he saw that the other now had his back against the dashboard, legs spread out. He watched as the saliva slicked slender fingers disappeared into that hole and then slowly pulled out before disappearing again.

Hibari’s flushed and wanton face made Mukuro heat up. He really wanted to touch, but alas, all he could do was curse the stupid school tie that bound his hands to the head rest of the seat he was in. Hibari’s hitched moans and the stammering of his name did not help his throbbing erection.

The future Mukuro was well aware of how envious he was when he felt himself disappear with that ‘poof’ of pink clouds he was of his younger self that was bound to be treated specially with that delicious sight before him.

xxx

“Argh, what are you going on about? Gosh, and we were just up to the good bit” complained the Mukuro from the past as he rubbed his head uncomfortably.

Swiftly, Hibari took out his handcuffs and cuffed the unaware Mukuro. Restricting the other’s movements, forcing both hands to stay behind Mukuro’s back. He wondered briefly if Mukuro loved being topless that much.

“What are you doing?” Mukuro asked, trying to break free from those handcuffs.

Kneeling in front of the Mukuro from the past, Hibari merely smiled a little to himself as he answered “Why else would I call you here. For a little revenge of course”

 “With hand cuffs? How lame” commented Mukuro. His eyes challenging Hibari to say that it wasn’t.

Hibari’s eye twitched as he kicked the other one on the shoulder, forcing the young boy to wobble and then fall on his back. Hibari immediately followed, pinning the other one down as he whispered into the illusionist’s ear. “No, with bondage”

“Oh, kinky” Mukuro seemed to look thoughtful for a while as he considered being tied up by Hibari “I really don’t quite like this idea, Kyoya-kun, why don’t we rethink this?” groaning a little as the handcuffs dug into his skin.

“For the first step” Hibari muttered as he pulled out a lengthy piece of rope “your opinion is not needed”

“Oya” Mukuro watched a little intrigued as Hibari wrapped the rope around the younger boy, securing the handcuffed hands behind Mukuro’s back, carefully making sure that the ropes weren’t too tight. He knew, from experience that it hurt, and it wasn’t as though he really wanted to give the other rope burn. Though after a second thought, Hibari tightened the ropes. It wouldn’t hurt, to give the boy some rope burn.

“So, did the two of you engage in such activities all the time?” the Mukuro from the past asked Hibari as he shifted a little, making it easier for Hibari to tie the knots.

“Not really” Hibari answered, finding it weird that Mukuro was asking something like that “We like our freedom, but that sadist really does like tying people on a whim sometimes”

“Does he?”

Hibari glared at the other “You should know” and was tempted to smack the boy upside down.

Mukuro sighed, he didn’t even know why he was allowing the older man to do all these things, bondage, of all things, not to mention the handcuffs. Maybe it was because the last time, the other had succumbed to his whims.

Maybe that was what he was talking about, ‘revenge’.

The Mist Guardian watched as Hibari bent over, reaching to open the drawer. The half naked Hibari before him made him think about HIS Kyoya-kun. And he sighed again. It was going to be hard to convince him to have sex in the car again. He continued to watch Hibari’s backside as the other continued to search for something. Probably lube. And he smiled to himself as he thought about the porcelain skin, the naked cheeks and of course, the sensation of having his fingers being sucked in by that hole and then to slowly push his lubricated member inside…

“Alright, what would you like, crop, whip or paddle?” Hibari asked as he turned around, looking at Mukuro before scowling “It’s rude, to stare and stop fantasizing.”

“You’re going to spank yourself?” Mukuro asked, a little bewildered as he looked at what Hibari was holding “You could always untie me and I’ll spank you for you”

He was tempted to roll his eyes. But he didn’t, he merely glared at the other “Kids should learn to behave”

“Like you should be saying something like that” chuckled the Mukuro from the past as he thought back to all those times he and Kyoya-kun did all those naughty things, and just looking at the half-naked Hibari Kyoya before him and the kink he was bringing out, he knew that he would have a very sexy night life in the future.

“Alright then, the hand it shall be” declared Hibari as he tossed the various toys off the bed. The tonfa wielder pulled Mukuro into a kiss before promptly gagging the young boy. With ease, he flipped Mukuro over. “Hips up” directed Hibari as he pushed the other’s hips up and then he effortlessly pulled Mukuro’s leather pants off.

“You shouldn’t disturb people when they want to sleep” Hibari rubbed Mukuro’s cheeks with lotion before he lifted a hand to smack.

Cringing, Mukuro didn’t really think that Hibari Kyoya would spank him. He felt his toes curl. And really, he could just imagine him spanking his Kyoya. Suppressing a chuckle (not that he could chuckle since someone so conveniently gagged him), Mukuro felt no embarrassment as he felt his cheek warm up with the thought.

His cheeks were starting to sting from the burning sensation. He really wanted to rub his sore cheeks, but his hands were bound. And that hand just won’t stop hitting him.

“You need to understand that you were in a sense cheating on me you bastard” Hibari ruthlessly smacks across Mukuro’s ass in a timely rhythm.

And he stops. Mukuro notices.

He felt it, teeth sinking into his shoulder. He could feel his blood being sucked and licked off by Hibari’s tongue.

“Five minutes are nearly up” Hibari explained to the gagged Mukuro “and my hands sting, I really should have used the paddle”

Mukuro’s eyes widened as he felt slender fingers wrap around his member, the cold sensation of lotion lubricating his shaft.

“There’s someone waiting for you right?” Hibari stated with a smirk that Mukuro could not see “This is my gift to him, a bound and gagged and well lubricated Muku-kun”

Hibari wiped his hands clean as he watched the Mukuro from the past disappear with a puff of pink smoke, again. He had his fun and was prepared to slip into bed and sleep.

xxx

Mukuro swore he was going to cum as he found himself back in the car seat, watching his Kyoya-kun’s thin fingers push into that hole he was preparing earlier, moaning out Mukuro’s name.

It was hot.

It felt as though the temperature in the car rose by several folds.

The hand that reached out to grasp the base of his lubricated member refused to let Mukuro cum. The trident wielder watched as his partner’s other hand came closer, pulling off his gag.

“Kyoya…” Mukuro whispered.

Soft lips connected.

Hibari gently released his hold on Mukuro’s member as he impaled himself, straddling the boy he was kissing, moaning as Mukuro thrust into him. And the head of the Disciplinary Committee released as he felt Mukuro’s fluid fill him. He could feel the walls of his entrance clamp tighter around Mukuro’s limp member, and Hibari arched his head back before bringing his head back to bite Mukuro on the neck.

“Kyoya-kun” Mukuro whispered again “Please do kindly undo the ropes. They do burn you know”

Hibari paid the other no heed as he leaned forward, lifting his hips so that Mukuro’s cum trailed down his thighs. Hibari licked Mukuro’s lips before indulging himself into the warm cavern once more. Sloppy kisses, passionate kisses, and just simply a kiss between the two.

He pinched Mukuro’s nipples, playing with them, sucking gently as he rubbed his cock against Mukuro’s cock before he placed his head next to Mukuro’s as he rubbed against the other, naked skin on naked skin, mixing their sweat. Hibari groaned at the friction of rope against his chest, shuddering a little.

Mukuro listened to Hibari pant next to his ear. Kyoya-kun’s moans when their cock rubbed against each other and Kyoya-kun’s grunts when the rope provided a hot friction against Hibari’s nipples, they turned him on.

“Mukuro” whispered Hibari as he hesitantly touched Mukuro’s achingly hard member with his fingers “do me somewhere public next time?”

How could he refuse when his dearest Kyoya-kun asked with such a pleasured face, burning red cheeks and such a soft voice, as though he were embarrassed.

“Sure” Mukuro answered his he pushed his head forward to place a small kiss on Hibari’s cute lips.

Seemingly satisfied with Mukuro’s answer, Hibari watched Mukuro through half-lidded eyes as he once more, spread his cheeks and sat down on Mukuro’s awaiting pre-cum leaking shaft moaning out a lengthy “Muku-kun” that matched Mukuro’s moan as he stared at the erotic face with excitement. He could hear his heart thump loudly.

This is what it was all about, the loud thumping of the heart, the anticipation, the exhilaration.

xxx

Hibari watched as Mukuro popped up from where the Mukuro of the past was supposed to be. He didn’t want to admit that he had temporarily forgotten about the other. So many things started to sink in.

Shaking his head, Mukuro bit his lips, wondering if he should ask Kyoya to…and then he realised that he could shake the tie off his hands, so he did, relishing in the feeling of having his hands back as he stretched his arms.

“I hope you’re not forgetting the service you were promising me” Mukuro stated as he looked at Hibari before hopping off the bed to get an extra piece of string to tie his hair as he undid the one around his shaft, dumping it into the bin.

Hibari knew he had forgotten something. He shrugged and slipped into his covers. He wanted to sleep.

Mukuro sighed, knowing how stubborn the other can be at times, especially when it comes to sleep. So, Mukuro planned as he slipped under the covers as well, his arms wrapping around Hibari’s body, his hands attempting to rid of the top that Hibari had on.

Groaning, Hibari tried to pull the arms away “Didn’t I tell you not to disturb me when I want to sleep?”

Mukuro grimaced “it’s too early to sleep; you can sleep later, Kyoya”

“What do you want?” Hibari felt as though he were dealing with a child again. If in need, this time he would use the paddle…really.

Nibbling Hibari’s ear, Mukuro pulled Hibari closer so that the Japanese’s back was aligned with Mukuro’s chest “The sex you were offering, obviously.”

“We can do that another time, Mukuro” Hibari complained as he yawned.

Smirking, Mukuro licked Hibari’s neck and pressed his erection against the other’s ass, wiggling in between the crack between the naked cheeks “But I’m horny now”

“You’re always horny” Hibari blushed as he felt the erection move up and down between his cheeks. He could feel himself get turned on and his sleep disappear from him.

Mukuro reached down to prod Hibari’s hole with a finger, earning a hiss from the other. “You’re not prepared, Kyoya” Mukuro stated.

Hibari turned over to look at the other “Of course I’m not!”

“Perfect” Mukuro grinned.

“What?” Hibari’s eyes narrowed “if you’re planning rough sex at this time of the night, my answer is no”

Sitting up, Mukuro pulled Hibari up as well, tossing the covers aside as he sat opposite Hibari “How about it?” Mukuro asked as he grabbed Hibari’s fingers and licked the tips before positioning them at Hibari’s entrance as he gently pushed the other against the cushions.

“You want me to prepare myself…” Hibari spoke, calmly, yet dangerously “…in front of you”

A smirk found its way on Mukuro’s face as he dodged a punch and a kick from the other.

“Calm down, Kyoya”

“Dream on you perverty bastard.”

“Hey, you’re the one that did it in front of me in the car” Mukuro accused, not really wanting to remember the spanking “and you were the one inviting me to nail you onto the bed just before”

“I –“ Hibari crossed his arms across his chest “Then what are you going to give me in return?”

“What about some ‘decent’ sex in that ferris wheel we haven’t been on for a while?” Mukuro proposed in a husky whisper “that is, after I’ve had my way with you on this bed”

Hibari licked his lips “and some blood”

Chuckling, Mukuro nodded, knowing well that his troublesome partner has a strong blood fetish. And really, nothing could stop his smile as he watched a flushed Hibari splay his legs invitingly.

“So? Going to watch?”

Some things just never change.


End file.
